Fantasy Lover
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Even if I have to have him in my dreams...O/S


**Disclaimer: I own a Winnie the Pooh stuffed toy and hundreds of books. Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

* * *

**Fantasy Lover**

* * *

"Close your eyes," the voice whispered next to Bella's ear making her shiver. She obeyed the command and closed her eyes, and then she felt the blindfold over her eyes, blocking out the world. The only thing she was aware of was her rising state of arousal and the man behind her, breathing softly on her neck.

Eyes still closed she could hear him moving around the bathroom, the candle light a warm glow on her skin. She ran a hand over her silk dress and shuddered in anticipation. The scent of warm vanilla wafted into her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. The sound of the water in the Jacuzzi hypnotizing her with its lull.

Where was he? she wondered hating that her eyes were blindfolded. Suddenly warm hands were on her bare shoulders shoving off the silk dress, she felt it pool at her feet like a caress and she sighed.

He took her hands and led her to the edge of the water. As she sunk into the swirling water he takes the sponge and begins to soap her skin, rubbing gently and making her squirm uncomfortably, her arousal heightening by the second. Afterwards he rinsed the flesh that he had just bathed, making her quiver in total want. Arousal pooling between her legs.

Hands reach behind her head and released her blindfold. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room. She stared at him through lowered lashes as he moved away to toss the blindfold aside. His muscles rippling as he moved in the heated water.

A green gaze clashed with her brown one, the promises she saw there sending a flash of excitement through her. He returns with the sponge gently retracing his path from before, her body screaming for release. His gaze lowered from hers and focused on her burgeoning breasts just above the water. The warm water swirling around her hardened nipples. She knew she was going to feel his warm mouth on her before he even lowered his head.

His head lowers and his mouth makes an excruciating journey to her breast, making her wiggle impatiently. When his mouth finally sucks one nipple in and his tongue swirls lovingly around it, she thought she was going to die right there and then of exquisite pleasure. He raised his eyes and looked at her before moving the sponge down her leg. It was then that she noticed that his breathing was just as altered as hers.

Was he just as aroused as she was? She wanted to touch him badly, to feel if his skin was burning hot the same way hers was. Wanted to know if his nipples were as sensitive to her touch as her own were to his. She licked her lips and made a sound deep in her throat, drawing his attention to her.

His head lowers and seconds before his lips meet with hers he whispers, "Touch me," just before their lips crash together and begin a dance as old as time.

Reaching up she ran her hands across his chest, reveling in the powerful feeling she got when he gasped at her touch. His hand had drifted now to the apex of her thighs and she arched her back and pressed herself against his palm; she was tired of waiting. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

His fingers gently massaged the folds of her most intimate part and she doesn t know how much more of the pleasurable torture she can endure.

Stand up and turn around, he breathes into her ear, removing his hand from between her legs. She whimpers in protest but hastily turns around as he requested. She glances over her shoulder but can t see him, her gaze drifts lower to find him positioned at the throbbing center of her body. His hands caress her back and gently cups her buttocks.

Bella's knees tremble and nearly give out on her as he gently opened her to his view. He traces a finger slowly over the tight bud and she cries out and moves back against him.

Please is all she can get out and she hopes he understands her plea. He does and inserts one long finger into the center of her being, causing shock waves of pleasure to course through her body. He repeats this action until she is practically begging him to take her.

Please fill me take me she begged. He moved behind her and she could feel the heat of his throbbing erection against her bottom and she tried to turn and face him, but he held her in place with a firm hand on her hips.

With a carnal groan he shifts and bends her lower while fondling her breasts, teasing her opening as he moves away from her attempts to bring him inside her. When she thought she could take no more he slid into her from behind causing her to shatter around him. Her body felt as if it were soaring into the heavens. Her body contracted around him drawing him deeper into her, in total bliss.

He doesn t move until seconds before she comes back down to earth. With long, deep strokes, that have her moaning, filling her completely he quickly has her tightening around him in yet another orgasm.

His hands tighten around her breast and move lower to tease the nub above the warm opening he was intensely buried in. He pounded in and out of her making her scream out in total ecstasy. He rocked their bodies together bringing her to a third orgasm and she heard his male cry of satisfaction and felt his body tense and jerk as he reached his physical peak.

Bella sighs contentedly as she slowly drifts back down to earth. Tepid water caressed her body and her hand slipped slowly from between her slightly undulating hips. With an almost sad sigh she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the picture sitting on her bathroom mantle. What a fantasy he invoked, and what a release.

Standing and reaching for her robe she blew out the candles in her vanilla scented bathroom and headed off to her bedroom for a stress free rest.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Lemme know :) *besos***


End file.
